Opposites Attract
by HermioneLumos
Summary: A Dylan/Zoe story that I came up with while role playing on Twitter. Zoe tries to get to understand her feelings for a certain doctor.
1. Chapter 1

"You don't move your patient until I say so!" Zoe said sternly to Dylan, and watched him walk away. She didn't like shouting at collegues, but today she had to. Everyone was making her stressed, and she just wished someone was there to help her.

She had already promised everyone a pint, so she wasn't going home to relax later but was instead going down the pub. She sighed and walked back to her patient. She wanted him to go up to ITU, but she did think that Dylan was right. It was unlikely that her patient, Danny, would survive, but it annoyed her that Dylan went behind her back. She shouldn't have snapped at him. She would apologise to him later.  
"I've made my decision of who gets the ITU bed." Vincent said.  
"Me too. Dylans patient gets it." Zoe said to him.  
"I agree." Vincent said, and Zoe sighed. She really wasn't thinking rationally like Dylan had said earlier.

Her patient didn't survive. Two blown pupils, swelling on the brain. There was really nothing she could have done. The patients mother made her feel bad by saying 'You promised you'd save him!" even though technically she didn't promise. She would said she would do everything she could, and she did, but it still made her feel bad.

She spotted Dylan walking in to cubicles and she decided to stop him at the door.  
"This is where I get my dressing down, isn't it boss?" He said, looking at her.  
"I, I was wrong." She said, and looked at him as his eyebrows raised. He didn't expect her to say that. "Your patient gets the ITU bed."  
"Uh, good. Great." He said, and walked away.

She stood staring at a wall for a while, where Dylan once was. She tore her eyes away from it, thinking about his reaction, before getting back to work.

The day was really stressing her out. Walking into the empty CT Scanner room, she slammed her fist down on the bed and tried not to swear. She wiped her forehead, pulled herself together and left the room. Thankfully her shift was almost over.

She counted down to the seconds and sighed in relief that her shift was over, but now everyone was waiting for her down the pub. Charlie was waiting.  
"So you buying the first round then?" Charlie said to her.  
"I sure am." She laughed, and got herself ready to go.

Walking over to the pub, she started to talk to Charlie.  
"So do you think that Nick would have handled that any differently?" She asked Charlie, trying to make conversation.  
"I think its about time you stopped worrying about Nick." He looked at her and she sighed. "You've been in charge before."  
"Yeah I know, but before I had a safety net. Now I don't." She clicked her tongue.  
"I think you're wrong." He said and walked through the door of the pub, making her think before she walked in.

Dylan surprised her. He walked towards her with a drink.  
"Zoe,I , uh, pubs aren't really my thing. I wanted to get you a drink. This is what you drink, hm?" He said, and I looked at him, shocked.  
"I'll force it down." I said, looking at the coke.  
"Apology. Celebration and apology." He said, motioning towards the door.  
"Stay!" Zoe said.  
"No no. Going." He said, and walked out the door before she could say anything backn that he heard.  
"Thanks." She said but the door was already closing behind her. She wondered why he bought her a drink, after all it was her that caused all the problems. She should have been buying him one.

She walked over to the table and everyone cheered.  
"There she is!" They all said and smiled at her.  
"The all round then boss?" Fletch said, grinning at her.  
"Ah right. The next person who called me boss will wake up in resus." She said and everyone ooohed and aaaahed her. "So whats everyone having?"

She got all the drinks in a blur, still thinking about Dylan. She still couldn't believe he had gone near a pub just to get her a drink. He had never been there before with them all, but he goes today to buy her a drink and no one else? Why was that?

And why couldn't she stop thinking about him. Was her mind and heart trying to tell her something?

She sighed while holding her drink and played with the glass thinking about what she was going to do. She should ask him to do something he likes to do, as he never gets to 'hang out' with her as she is always in the pub. If pubs aren't his thing, she would ask what was his thing. Then maybe they could go from there.


	2. Chapter 2

The ext day at work, Zoe was thinking about talking to Dylan. She knew that he always got to work early, so she got to work early too.

She stood by the main entrance pacing as she didn't know whether to go inside. She then thought about having a cigarette to calm her nerves. She lit one and leaned against the wall.  
"Wow. Uh, it was you I saw out here." Dylan said, and Zoe laughed.  
"Yes, i'm early." Zoe shivered.  
"Okay." He said and turned to walk away. She knew this would be a good time to ask.  
"Wait Dylan." Zoe said, and Dylan walked back.  
"Yes?" He came back and Zoe took a deep breath.  
"Thanks for the drink yesterday." Zoe said, and Dylan looked awkward. "I know pubs aren't your thing, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner?" He looked at bit shocked and blushed.  
"Sure." Dylan said. This time it was Zoe's turn to be shocked.  
"Great. Uh i'll pick you up at seven, is that okay?" She asked.  
"Thats fine." Dylan said, and walked inside. Zoe smiled, and put out her cigarette. She walked inside and hoped to enjoy a shift.

The end of the shift came surprisingly fast, and Zoe was excited. She went home and chose a purple dress with some extremely high heels, and before she knew it, it was time to leave.

She arrived at Dylans and knocked on the door. He answered seconds later as if he was waiting right by the door.  
"Hi." Zoe said. "Are you ready?"  
"I am." Dylan said, putting on his coat and shutting his door. They walked to Zoe's car and she opened the door for him. "Thanks."  
"Thats fine." Zoe said, getting into the other side and they both put their seatbelts on.  
"So, how was your day?" Zoe asked, trying to make conversation. She started to drive.  
"Normal." He replied, gazing out of the window.  
"Normal?" She replied. "I guess mine was too."  
"Yeah, normal." He said.  
"Well I was thinking about the restaurant round the corner from the ED. Have you been there before?" She asked.  
"No." Dylan shook his head. "I've had no one to go with.  
"Well, i've heard its good." Zoe said. "We will have to see." She smiled at him, and Dylan forced a smile back. "So..."  
"So...?" Dylan replied as they pulled up outside the restaurant.  
"Shall we go in?" Zoe said, thinking of something last minute to say. He nodded in reply and they walked in together.  
"I have something to ask you, actually." Zoe said, as they sat at a table for two. "I just don't want to sound... awkward."  
"Right..." He frowned. "Well in your own time." The waitor came and they ordered the food, and she carried on.  
"I was just wondering if you ever... thought about... us?" She asked after a while, and soon enough the food came. She began eating before Dylan replied to her.  
"Us? What do you mean?" He asked, looking at her.  
"Like us... together." Zoe blushed as she spoke.  
"Not since you kissed my cheek in the ED fire." Dylan said and they continued to eat. Zoe kep catching his eyes and quickly flicking them away. When they had finished eating, Dylan spoke again. "I can't help but think you have a thing for me."  
"You could say that." She laughed nervously.  
"So why haven't you made a move on me yet?" He asked.  
"Well, I didn't want to incase you didn't feel the same." Zoe blushed a brighter shade of red.  
"Well, its not like you would be doing anything wrong. Im not with Sam anymore." He said. Zoe wondered how he wasn't blushing as he usually did in awkward situations.  
"Well, do you want me to make a move?" She smiled at him and got a smile in return. A genuine one.  
"Its up to you." He said.  
"I don't think i've ever seen you smile like that." Zoe grinned.  
"Well, its very rare..." He smiled. "Don't tell anyone." Zoe took hold of his hands.  
"Well, I'll try to savour the moment then." She grinned even wider when he gripped her hands.  
"Make it a good move, yeah?" He grinned. "Then maybe I will make the next one." This was a side to Dylan that she had never seen before. She leaned over the table and looked into his eyes.  
"I will..." she said and he leaned over the table and looked into her eyes.  
"Well, make it a good one." He said, and then she kissed him quickly before pulling away to see his facial expression. He frowned. "Was that it?"  
"Not if you don't want it to be..." She replied, feeling his breath on her face.  
"Of course I don't." He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her back.  
"You don't know how glad I am to hear that." She whispered, looking into his eyes.  
"Lets go somewhere else, eh?" He suggested with a wide grin like the cheshire cat.  
"Where?" She grinned back.  
"Anywhere. Anywhere but here." Dylan replied after paying the bill.  
"My house?" Zoe suggested.  
"Oh." He winked. "Okay then."

They got into the car and drove home, both of them grinning. She got out, unlocked the door and stepped into the living room.  
"So, what did you have planned?" Zoe asked, walking into the living room. He cuddled her from behind.  
"Well... what do you want to do?" He asked, making her giggle. She leaned her head on his chest.  
"For me to wind you up?" She giggled more. "Or would you rather have me make love to you?"  
"I quite like the second option." She looked at him and he smirked.  
"Well, you had better show me where the bedroom is." He said, and Zoe grabbed his hands and bit her lip.  
"This way..." She said, and he followed her upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh look at the time!" Zoe said when she woke up the next morning. They were both supposed to be at work in the next half an hour. She shook Dylan awake. "Dylan we had better get up. He sighed.  
"I don't want to..."  
"Me either." Zoe looked at him, and he kissed her. Zoe grinned.  
"I love you." Dylan said, and Zoe giggled.  
"I love you too." She bit her lip.  
"We had better get ready." Dylan said and and this time Zoe sighed.  
"I suppose we had." She kicked off the duvet and sat up. Dylan got up and dressed, and then Zoe did. They walked down into the kitchen.

"Do you want some breakfast or will you get it from work?" Zoe asked him, and he shook his head.  
"I'll get it from work." He said. "Thanks anyway."  
"Okay if you're sure." Zoe replied with a smile. "We should leave, we don't want to be late."  
"Oh no. Tess will moan at me." Dylan replied.  
"Well lets go now." Zoe kissed him. "Then she can't." He nodded and kissede her back.  
"Okaaaaay." He said, and followerd her out. Zoe drove them to the ED.

Later in the day, Zoe had some time to think and she just couldn't believe what had happened last night. She didn't expect it to go that far. She just thought that they were going to have dinner, but she couldn't complain. She loved it.  
"Hey." She walked into the staff room and he was having a drink.  
"Hi." He said and smiled at her. She really loved that smile.  
"Do you want to go out tonight?" Zoe whispered as there were other people in the room.  
"Sure." Dylan said. "Where?"  
"I was thinking we could walk down by the river." Zoe said.  
"Sounds like a lovely idea." Dylan smiled.  
"How about I pick you up at seven and we can walk from yours?" Zoe asked.  
"Sounds alright." He grinned.  
"Okay i'll see you then." Zoe said, and got to finishing her shift.

It soon came to Seven so she drove to his house and knocked on the door.  
"Hey." She said, and Dylan put his coat on before locking the door. "So, we ready?"  
"Yeah." He said. They walked a little way before they made conversation.  
"So. How are you?" Zoe asked.  
"Tired." He sighed.  
"You are?" She looked at him and smiled. "Why?" He shrugged.  
"Tough day at work I guess." He said.  
"Oh." Zoe said, spotting the river in the distance. "Me too." He nodded. "Well, i'm glad you agreed to come out with me again."  
"Why wouldn't I agree?" He frowned and Zoe shrugged.  
"I just didn't know." Zoe said. "Are you alright? Your a bit quiet today."  
"Im fine." He said. "Sams just been getting to me today."  
"Oh."  
"She's been saying she still loves me and wants me back."  
"Last time I saw her she was eyeing up Tom." Zoe said with a raised eyebrow.  
"Typical." Dylan said, and Zoe cuddled up to him as they sat on a bench next to the river. Zoe shivered and Dylan noticed she was cold so he wrapped his arms around her. Zoe smiled.  
"You're warm." She said.  
"Cause I have a coat on." He smiled.  
"I was stupid and forgot one." Zoe sighed.  
"You're not stupid." He held her tighter. "You're beautiful, and gorgeous, and so on..." She smiled at the complement.  
"And you're handsome, funny, and so on..."  
"Eh, you missed grumpy." He pulled a sad face and Zoe giggled.  
"You're not grumpy... allof the time." She smiled and looked at him.  
"Well not since last night." He winked at her. "I love you Dr Hanna."  
"I love you too Dr Keogh." She kissed him passionatly. She shivered again. "I should have really bought a coat. Its cold." She said, and Dylan took off his coat and wrapped it around her.  
"Better?" He asked, as Zoe took in his scent on his coat.  
"A lot. Thank you. But you will be cold." Zoe said and embraced the warmth.  
"Nah, i'm a big boy." He said and made Zoe giggle.

"I used to come out here. It would give me time to think." Zoe said to him, staring out at the water and the moons reflection.  
"Yeah its a good place to come." Dylan said.  
"Yeah, it's peaceful. And its better not being alone." Zoe looked at him. He looked back at her and they kissed deeply.  
"I think we should probably be getting back." Dylan said. "You are still freezing."  
"Im fine." She said, standing up as Dylan did. They walked back to his house.

"I had a great time tonight." Zoe said as they neared his front door.  
"So did I." Dylan smiled as she reached up and kissed him.  
"I'd better get going..." Zoe said, and kissed him a final time. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Okay." He smiled and waved her off.

She drove home. Tonight couldn't have gone any better.


End file.
